A Private Party
by WritePassion
Summary: In response to a fluff fiction challenge. Michael and Fiona have a little private party for two.


_Burn Notice: I don't own it, I just play with it._

_My answer to a fluff fiction challenge. Thanks, LeeLee!_

**A Private Party**

By WritePassion

The key scraped through the tumblers as Michael unlocked the side door to the club. Oleg, the landlord, gave it to him after a break-in, and ever since, he kept an eye on the place to make sure no one tried to do it again. He looked around, checked all the windows and doors, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He heard a sound near the back, like a splashing, and pulled his gun as he took measured steps toward the door. It was open a crack. He listened to the bubbling water. Someone either left the hot tub on, or they were in it at the moment. Maybe it was Oleg using it on a day the club was closed.

With his gun at the ready, Michael entered the new party room that was outfitted with its own bar, a small dance floor, couches, and a hot tub. A few candles perched around the hot tub lit the immediate area around it and left everything else in darkness.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

A smile stretched across his face. "Fi, you didn't have to pick your way in. I have a key."

"Oh, but there's no fun in that." Her body was in silhouette as she moved forward to the edge. "Now, why don't you get out of those clothes and come in? The water's lovely."

He chuckled. There was no reason for him to be self-conscious. "I don't have a suit on."

"No worries. Neither do I." She arose from the water just enough for him to get a peek at what was in store for him if he disrobed and got into the hot tub. She reached up and curled her hand around his neck, drawing him down to her lips. He eagerly pressed his to hers and tasted a hint of champagne.

When he broke away, Michael asked, "Fi, where'd you get the champagne?"

"I brought it! Did you really think that Oleg would have anything we'd like? This is a dance club!" She looked around. "Although, I'm not sure what this is. It's like some sexy love party venue." She grinned. "So, are you coming in, or not?"

"Hey, Mikey?"

"Who invited him," Fiona hissed and dipped into the water, crossing her arms over herself. "Make him go away! Please, Michael!"

"Okay, okay, just hang on, Fi."

The door creaked as it opened, and before Michael reached it, Sam stood in the open doorway. "Woah. What's this?" If there'd been any light, he would have seen Fiona blushing, with only her head above the bubbling water.

"It's Oleg's new party room."

In the dimness, Michael saw Sam's megawatt grin as he said, "You two thought you'd give it a try, huh? Mikey, you sly dog, you!"

"It was Fi's idea."

"Oh, that figures." He chuckled.

"Sam, could you, um..." He jerked his head toward the door.

"Sure. Have fun, Fi." He left the room and Michael headed for the door.

"I'll be right back. I promise!"

Michael met Sam in the middle of the club. His friend still wore a crooked grin and a devilish sparkle in his eyes. "I can see why you and Fi don't wanna move. Free access to a hot tub any day of the week? Who wouldn't want that!"

"Sam, this is the first time... never mind. I was just checking the place for Oleg, like I do every day, and I found her back there. This wasn't planned."

He studied his friend. Michael was even more wound up than he was the last time Sam saw him. He put a hand on his shoulder and felt the tenseness there. "Mike, I swear I won't tell anyone about you two being here. You need this, pal. Go on." He smiled again. "Just make sure you lock up first. Then relax and have a good time." He patted his shoulder and turned to leave. Over his shoulder, he added. "I think if Oleg saw how tight you are right now, he'd give you his blessing. So just do it, man!" He closed the door and it clicked and echoed in the empty space.

Michael hurried to the door and locked it, although he still wasn't sure if he would allow himself to enjoy the hot tub. They'd been discovered, and all he could think about was what Sam thought.

"Fi, you should probably get out."

"Why? Sam better not be joining us!"

"No, no he's not. I just think that we shouldn't be here, that's all."

"Michael, you're so tense. You need this." Fiona's lower lip pouted slightly as she rose from the water. She held out her hand and he took it, and she climbed out of the tub.

"Do you have a towel?"

"There are towels over there, but I don't need one." She lowered herself down the two steps until she stood on the floor with him. She pressed herself completely against him, the wetness transferring from her body to his clothing. Her lips found his, and she kissed him until he couldn't take any more.

It went against his better judgment, but Fiona had some kind of power over him to make him unable to move. She undressed him and he let her, savoring the way her fingers flitted over his body to swipe the shirt off his shoulders and down his back to pool on the floor. In soft flowing movements, his jeans and boxers followed, and he walked out of his flip flops, up the two steps, and down into the water. He let out a sound between a groan and a moan as the warmth enveloped him, and he dunked his body to his neck and sat on a fiberglass bench molded into the side.

"Oh no, Michael, come here." Fiona took his hand and led him to face the side. She placed his arms on the edge so he could rest his head on them and float. Then her hands worked on his taut muscles.

Still under her spell, Michael relaxed. The tension rolled off his shoulders and back as she worked. Every care in the world evaporated from his memory, and he focused on Fiona's strong hands kneading his shoulders and back. He could almost fall asleep, he was so relaxed. But she would have none of that.

"Michael, sit here." She pulled on his hand and led him to the seat. She brought two champagne flutes from the ledge and gave him one. "To us, and to our private party."

"Mmm, Fi, this has been really great."

"And it's only going to get better," she responded as she kissed him and moved to straddle his lap.

He felt her hands on his chest, moving lower, lower, her light touch stirring him. She used her body like a finely sculpted tool made to blend with his and take him to the brink of his desire. He hadn't felt loved like this in awhile, and he wished it could have gone on forever, but they had to come down to earth sometime. Michael held her in his arms, resting on his chest, and he kissed her now and then. But it didn't take long for her to awaken something in him again, and together they savored the sensations and each other.

It was dark, the champagne was long gone, and with reluctance they got out, wrinkled like prunes, but sated. Completely dressed, they covered their tracks carefully and left the club. As he locked up behind them and Fiona led him upstairs, he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Fi. I really did need that."

"I know. I hope you don't forget how good it felt. Maybe we can do it again some time."

"How about next Monday?" He grinned up at her where she stood two steps above him.

"It's a date."

As he prepared for bed, in the back of Michael's mind he was thinking of next week and another private party. Mondays could easily become his favorite day of the week.


End file.
